Even Vampires have Nightmares
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Requested by Skellington girl. When Melody has a horrible nightmare, Ally and Pesky Dust help her out. Rated T for nightmares and mentions of death and blood. Fluff in the end.


**(Here is a request for Skellington girl. Rated T for nightmares and mentions of death and blood. Melody Davis belongs to Skellington girl. The Grant Mansion and Rachel Jocklin belong to Goldguardian2418. Ally Drewood belongs to me. Ben 10 and all its aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

**Even Vampires Have Nightmares**

* * *

_"Oh, Melody, you have grown up so well. You are very beautiful, even in your Vladat form." Said Melody's father, a Vladat with a black, red jumpsuit, and red, loving eyes, ss he held hands with his daughter. _

_"It has been so long, and we can be together forever, father." Melody smiled._

_The two Vladats were dancing upon the clouds, their movements graceful, exotic, and dreamlike. The moon above them, glowed with great brilliance. The stars were bright and many. The two Vladats had no concern for anything at this moment, only that the fact that they were together. Nothing...nothing would ever come between them._

_Suddenly, the moon was blocked out by a dark mass and the stars disappeared from view, leaving Melody and her father in the dark._

_"Who's there?" Shouted Melody's father, protecting her._

_Suddenly a giant clawed hand appeared from the black sky, scooping Melody's father, and the figure of Lord Transyl's head and chest appeared, and he was laughing maliciously and sadistically as the hand that held Melody's father closed around him, crushing him, blood-like liquid spewing from the crevices of the villains hand._

_Melody screamed in anguish, and cried with utter despair, as she watch her father die in front her. _

_Just then, another hand appeared and grabbed Melody and she was lifted to the face of Lord Transyl, and he was laughing at her. Melody was struggling to break free as she felt the fingers squeezing her, squeezing...squeezing...squeezing...screaming...screaming._

* * *

Melody screamed herself awake, clutching the cover to her chest. Her eyes were wide with fear as they darted all over the room. She saw that she was no longer in the black abyss in her dream, but instead was in her bedroom at the Grant Mansion. She almost forgotten how she had gotten there, until she breathed with a sigh of relief at the realization of her nightmare, and also remembered that she had passed out during training with Four Arms and Whampire.

After taking a few deep breaths, Melody felt the urge to cry, the memory of the nightmare was too horrible to recollect, the detail was just too scary. She couldn't hold her tears back and began crying softly, bringing her knee's to her chest.

"Oh, father. Oh, father." She cried softly, as she felt the hot, warm, sad tears streak across her cheeks. She really felt as if the dream was real; after all she had the dream about three times this week, and it was utter torture to relive the nightmare over and over again.

What she didn't know was that a 10-year-old girl with long black hair was listening to her cry from the closed door. It was Ally Drewood.

She had come over to the mansion to have a sleepover with the aliens, but as she was about to head to her room she had heard the cries from her new friend. She was very concerned and sad that Melody was crying over the death of her father, even if the death was exaggerated in the nightmare. She really wanted to help Melody, but she didn't know what to do. That is, until she got an idea.

As she wandered through the hallways in the west chamber of the mansion, she found who she was looking for, and he was fluttering to his bedroom.

"Pesky Dust, cane you come over here, please?" She spoke and the fairy alien came over to her.

"Hey, Ally. What's up? Do you need any help with sleeping again?" He asked, because he had the impression that Ally need some assistance in sleeping for once Ally had a hard time falling asleep after watching a scary movie she wasn't allowed to watch.

"No, it's Melody. I need you to help her fall asleep, and help her with her dreams." Ally explained.

"What's wrong with her?" Pesky Dust asked.

"Well, she had had a horrible nightmare about her father being killed. She is really upset and I need you to help me to help her sleep and not have any nightmares again. Can you help?" Ally went on and the alien fairy thought about it.

"Sure thing. I'll see what I can do." He nodded as he and Ally went over t the door leading to Melody's room. "Before I do what you asked me to do, what do you want the dream to be?" Pesky Dust asked.

Ally thought about it, and then she told him by whispering it in his ear.

"Oh, that is perfect. I think she will sleep soundly when she dreams about this. Thanks." Pesky Dust smiled.

* * *

Melody was still crying, so much in fact that she didn't notice Pesky Dust entering her room, fluttering right next to her.

It was only when he spoke that Melody shot her head up in surprise.

"Hello, Melody." Pesky Dust spoke.

"Oh, who are you?" melody asked as she shot up and gasped at seeing the fairy alien.

"My name is Pesky Dust, and you don't need to be afraid of me. Ally told me that you have had some trouble sleeping lately, mainly with this nightmare about your father." Pesky Dust explained.

"Ally? But why?" The teen asked.

"She was concerned about you and she wanted me to help you. If you let me, I can help with this nightmare of yours and make it better." Pesky offered, holding out a hand to Melody.

Melody thought about it, and decided that maybe it could work, but what could this fairy do to help. She held out her hand and shook hands with the fairy alien. "Okay, what are you going to do?" She asked him.

"Just lie down and watch." the fairy told her, and as she watched, Melody saw Pesky Dust release a form of dust from his finger that pointed at her, and the dust flowed all around her head. She was about to ask about what this meant, but then felt so tired and sleepy. She then fell asleep, and Pesky Dust went to work.

* * *

_Melody was back in the black abyss, the same one she had seen in the nightmare she had an hour ago. The figure of Lord Transyl appeared before her, and his hand was reaching towards her._

_"No! Don't kill me!" She cried._

_Just then, a bright ball of light penetrated the black abyss and the villain vampire alien slunk away, his face showing pain and fear, until he faded away. The black abyss transformed before her eyes, and was soon in a calm, blue night field with the moon shining bright with the stars twinkling above her. She then looked ahead, and was smiling when she saw her father in his Vladat form and he opened his arms to her._

_"Come to me, my child." He cooed with a kind beam._

_Melody wasted no time and rushed to him, hugging him tightly._

_"Oh, daddy. You're okay." She cried again, but this time with happy tears._

_"I will never leave you, my child. Nothing will keep me away from you. As long as you love me and remember me before my death, I will never be gone." The voice of her father purred, the two holding each other close._

* * *

The next morning, Rachel, and Ally were having breakfast, some bacon, scrambled eggs with bits of sausages, and two pancakes with a heaping of syrup.

"This is delicious, Rachel." Ally grinned as she ate a piece of the pancake.

"I am glad you like my cooking, Ally. Sometimes, I swear I can cook better than my mother." Rachel giggled as she ate the last remaining bacon strips from her plate.

Ally just giggled and swallowed the pancake in her mouth, but then she felt two arms wrap around her. She turned around and saw that it was Melody, her eyes closed and a warm smile on her face.

"Thank you." Melody cooed.

Ally just smiled and hugged her back.

Rachel was wondering what was going on, but Pesky Dust came over to her and explained everything. When she heard everything, Rachel smiled with love, she was so proud of Ally and her kindness to help Melody.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Here you go, Skellington girl. I hope you love this little story I made for you. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
